Dinah Li
Dinah Li is the personal bodyguard, enforcer and right-hand woman of Roman Winslow, one of the rulers of the slaver town of Salvation. Dinah acts as his 'Sheriff' and is in charge of maintaining the peace, or as close to a violent suppression of slaves or super mutant raids as she can manage without damaging too much of the merchandise. Ironically, Dinah herself is a slave, captured at a young age and then systematically brainwashed, beaten and conditioned until she literally falls in love with whoever holds her leash. Despite her status and her tragic past Dinah is perhaps the least pleasant person in Salvation, which is saying something. She is a cruel psychopath, although whose worst tendencies are curbed through loyalty to whoever held her leash and by how seriously she takes her job. Nonetheless, even the hardest of the slavers tend to give Dinah a wide berth. Biography Early Life Dinah was born on July 4, 2252 to a distant and abusive family of Chinese descent. Her parents were drunks and chem addicts, and possibly were also a couple of raiders who, on an almost daily basis, forced their young daughter to endure their abuses. She had tried to run away from her parents more than once. The first time, when she was eight years old she was locked outside in an old shack and left to starve for a couple of days. The second time, almost a year later they eventually tracked her down and broke one of her legs as punishment. There were times when Dinah would question why they would even keep her around if all they did was beat and abuse her. She could not recall a single instance when either of her parents treated Dinah like their daughter, although they did keep her (within some small reason) fed and away from irradiated areas of the region in which she grew up. There were also times when Dinah would pray and ask God to deliver her from the torment that filled her days, or, at the very least, to send someone to kill her parents in the most painful ways she could imagine. When Dinah turned eleven, she finally got an answer to the question she had asked herself many times. A rough looking visitor came to their little hideout out in the wastes one day, asking the young girl to speak with her parents. When she overheard their conversation from a hiding place, it was revealed that the visitor was a slave trader, and he had come to collect on what was promised to him; her. It was then she realised why her mother and father kept her around, kept her alive even though all they did was abuse her, was so that they would one day sell her off to slavers. She ran away for a third time that very day. The wasteland was no place for an eleven year old girl on her own; it was filled with mutated monsters, radiation and feral ghouls, as well as monsters who walked and talked and even looked like regular human beings, like her parents. She would be hungry and thirsty, but that was nothing new to her. And in spite of that, the young Dinah preferred running out into the wilds, and possibly starving to death, preferable to being sold off as a slave. She ran and hid in the deepest, darkest corners of the wastes that she could find in order to avoid her mother and father, as well as the slaver that had come for her, but it was not to last. Around two days later, Dinah was caught in an old church while she was sleeping by the slaver and she was soon collared and chained to him, so that she would not escape again. As the slaver dragged Dinah across the wastes, to wherever her fate happened to take her, she asked him how much did her parents had sell her for, to which he answered that he bought her for fifty caps, two vials of Psycho and a pack of cigarettes. It seemed like such a low price for a human being. A Life of Slavery Personality Dinah is a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will be more than ready to kill anyone at the slightest provocation, especially those who cannot even defend themselves, and she kills in cold-blood. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone she fights or just for fun, and she also has very little remorse for her enemies or her masters enemies. There have been many times when Dinah had often stepped on an enemy's crotch, just for fun and to show them how weak they are. Dinah has an interesting relationship with the men and women who have owned her in the years since she became a slave, her 'Mommys' and 'Daddies' as she refers to them. A life of abuse and brainwashing from an early age has led Dinah to fall into some twisted kind of love with whomever holds her leash. She would do anything her master asked of her, whether it was to murder their enemies, to speak on their behalf or even to share their bed. When it comes to sleeping with her masters, despite having no real choice in doing so she has no problem sharing the beds of her Mommys either--if they were so inclined, that is. But it is difficult to say if it is out of the twisted, psychologically abusive love she feels for whoever owned her or out of a genuine sexual attraction to other women. Because she has been known to kill women out of jealousy or because she felt they were 'prettier' than she is, it is possible it could be the former. Interestingly, while she is 'in love' with her master, as soon as ownership of her changes hands she is more than happy to slaughter her previous master for not wanting her anymore. That is, unless her new master stayed her hand. An incident of note was when was sold to her current master, and she subsequently did not waste any time cutting out her previous Mommy's heart out of her chest. It was the ferocity and viciousness in which she slain her old mistress that impressed Roman enough to use her for something more than just a sex slave. The inhabitants of Salvation tend to take Dinah at face value, as a sadistic, incredibly destructive, volatile and crazed psychopath, and it is because of this that even the most hardened of the slavers tend to give her a wide berth. Appearance Dinah Li is a Chinese-American woman of short-to-moderate height in her early to mid-thirties. She has dark brown eyes and a pale complexion, and typically keeps her jet black hair loose and flowing, with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead just above her thin, arched eyebrows. In spite of her slender build, Dinah keeps up her physique, sporting a slightly muscular build although she is not overly physical like the likes of Red Coltrane or Jennifer Chou. She has a thin, slightly heart-shaped face with high cheekbones, and many would consider the unstable woman quite beautiful were it not for the scars above her right eye and the sour look that she constantly wears. Dinah's wardrobe typically consists of whatever clothing the person who holds her leash allows her to wear. There have been times when Dinah had to wear tattered rags and other times when her masters force her to wear what could be described as leather bondage gear. There were even those masters who refused to allow Dinah to wear clothing at all, preferring to see her completely naked, except for the collar around her neck, of course. Her current master keeps Dinah in expensive clothing, perhaps to better match his own. A favourite of hers is a white sequined cocktail dress, complete with a black and white heels. Although she recognises the impracticality of such an outfit anywhere outside of a settlement, as well as the difficulty in getting blood out of the dress, the unstable Dinah could not care less: she loves her white dress, and there was always a slave handy to keep it nice and clean if they knew what was good for them. When journeying beyond the walls of Salvation, at Roman's behest and for whatever reason he has for her to be out 'in the field,' she is often seen in an old, sleeveless leather jacket with a dark red flannel shirt underneath, as well as olive slacks with a leather belt equipped with pouches, a pair of black combat boots and a leather sheath for a knife strapped to her thigh. Equipment Although Dinah doesn't have much to her name, beyond what her master gives her, there are a few things in her possession that are of note. Such as the Ingram MAC-11 machine pistol gifted to her by Roman Winslow not long after she entered into his service as a bodyguard and enforcer. The compact weapon is chambered for .45 calibre rounds, although that is the extent of the pistol's modifications. Due to the high recoil of the gun, as well as Dinah's poor trigger discipline, the slave enforcer has a tendency to 'spray and pray,' often wasting ammunition very quickly. However, there is still something to be said for the small gun's ability to intimidate. In combat, Dinah prefers things to be up close and personal. For this, she relies on a Chinese Officer's straight sword, one that was likely either captured by an American soldier and brought back home or was smuggled in by Chinese infiltrators before the Great War. After over two hundred years, the grimy sword is still functional. While useful on its own, Dinah has also seen fit to coat the blade with Radscorpion venom. A single cut from the blade can be lethal, and those who are cut by the blade often die in temendous pain, unless they are able to find treatment in time. For those new slaves that begin getting uppity about their new circumstances, Dinah has a simple, yet brutal approach to dealing with them in the form of a collapsible law enforcement baton that has been upgraded to deliver a severe electrical shock to her unfortunate victim. Dinah is not trusted with one of the remotes carried by the slavers that control the slaves' explosive collars, not because she can't be trusted not to deactivate her own collar, but because despite the seriousness she takes her job she still can't be trusted not to activate a collar from time to time to satisfy her worst impulses toward killing. The most notable thing in Dinah's possession, however, is the explosive slave collar around her neck--a reminder that although Dinah Li is one of most brutal and sadistic of the Winslow siblings' slavers, she too is a slave. Quotes By About Category:Slavers Category:Slaves Category:Bodyguards